All I Ever Wanted
by HazardTheAssassin
Summary: Stars do come back. Not necessarily to haunt you. But to bless you instead.


Chapter 1: A Grand Entry

Frankly, you couldn't be considered a skylander if you didn't Bash's ultimate wish throughout his lifetime was to be able to fly. In his young age he would watch dragons or flying creatures soar gracefully above him in the sky, longing to join them. Eventually in a vain attempt to fly, actually, not one, but various attempts to fly, Bash learned to curl himself into a ball and roll at monumental speeds. Over time, his skin thickened and toughened as well as his club-like tail growing into a spiky mace. Despite the arsenal he was given, he always had that something about flying.

Even Drobot had offered to help him. After all, he did in fact have his own wings torn off in his past. However, after various tests it was discovered that Bash did not have the correct physical protocols for wings. Authentic or synthetic. Sometimes, other skylanders may bring up or reference to his inability to fly. They would normally feel very bad, but Bash assured them it was okay. There were a few exceptions however. Some would go carelessly about it, resulting in Bash going in a blind outrage.

Whenever he was feeling depressed about the curse, he would stay up at night, lay by the edge of the Ruins and stargaze, as he was doing now. He loved the sensation of the heavenly aroma. The chilly wind that blew across him. The peaceful silence of the night. He gazed at the constellations that were out that particular night. Bash then examined the night sky, searching for his personal favorite star. He soon found it and a light smile appeared on his face.

It wasn't the most shiny, or the largest, but the one that spoke the most to him. It warmed his cold, desolate heart. Bash became distracted for a moment as he caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a shooting star. It burned blue and red as it streaked across the purple night sky. Bash closed his eyes gently at the divine moment. "I wish," Bash whispered and looked up the shooting star. "That I could fly," Bash finished and stood completely still as if to not ruin the moment.

Bash saw that the star stopped streaking and stayed in place. Instead of silence there was a gentle crackling sound. Bash stared in confusion as it slowly started to increase in size and the crackling became louder. Eventually, Bash realized what was happening and his eyes widened with an expression of shock. Bash ducked behind the Core of Light, closed his eyes tightly, gripped the ground, gritted his teeth and braced for impact. As this was going to be frightening.

As the object crashed Bash felt the aura of heat and vibrations that tumbled along the ground. After whatever crashed Bash peeked at the unknown object. To his surprise, Bash found a massive light pink crystal emitting an aura of light standing before him. It was at least ten feet tall and had an eight foot diameter. Bash cautiously approached the crystal with his head turned slightly sideways. Suddenly, he felt... warm. As if the crystal was warming his heart. Bash was close to it enough to it to see a silhouette of something inside the odd crystal.

He was filled with curiosity. He looked over his shoulder and observed his tail. At least it was worth a shot. Bash swung with all of his might at the crystal, but nothing happened. Curiosity kept filling him and continued to attempt to break open the glowing object. Eventually, the crystal started to pulse lightly. The rock dragon slowly backed away, unsure of what would happen. His heart started to beat faster as the pulse gained speed. The pulsing object then let out a shine of light, nearly blinding Bash. He was half afraid and half excited when the oversized crystal started to crack, light shining through the gaps. More crevices and fissures grew on the surface and core of object.

Then it split open. It showered Bash with crystal shards and released another wave of blinding light. He turned his head away and lifted his paw to shield his eyes from the light. After the light faded, Bash quickly jerked his head back at the crystal. He gasped, his heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened. He saw the most beautiful, most elegant creature in all of Skylands, or the universe for that matter.

It was a dragoness made entirely out of crystals. Bash soon became immobilized by love. His pupils dilated and in no time was in a trance. The zombie-like Bash slowly started to take one step at a time, slowly making his way to the dragoness. After the creature observed her surroundings, she saw Bash. Her silvery-blue eyes met Bash's intimidating red ones. Being scared by the bulky, menacing look of him, she raised her tail up defensively. However, Bash did not notice. He just kept on walking.

Bash snapped out of his trance when he heard the humming sound and saw the light coming from the dragoness's tail. Before Bash got the chance to react, he saw the fully charged pulse laser coming right for him and hit him square in the face. That impact sent Bash flying off the edge of the Ruins. Thankfully, the skyland below prevented Bash's ultimate demise.

Spyro and Hazard, who just happened to start a midnight stroll, helped the terribly dizzy Bash and contacted Master Eon. After Eon persuaded the dragoness that they were not a threat, Eon, Hazard, Spyro, and Bash were all debating on what to do. Well, not necessarily, they were just staring at the odd creature while she was laying on her stomach and looking down and cheeks flushed pink, obviously embarrassed by the full attention of four people.

"Can we?" said Master Eon, breaking the silence.

"That would be the wrong thing to do. After all, she did just get here," Spyro replied.

"Well, before we do anything we must know who exactly she is," Hazard chimed in.

"Who are you?" Eon asked as respectfully as he could.

"I-I don't... know," the dragoness stuttered without looking up.

"What can you remember?" Spyro asked, obviously very curious.

"My name is Flashwing. That is all I know," she explained. Spyro, Hazard and Eon discussed what they would do. Bash, on the other hand, was silent. He could feel himself blush lightly whenever Flashwing would look in his direction. He felt sorry for her. Appearing out of nowhere, feeling like an outcast compared to everyone else. Bash was lost in thought until he heard Eon mention his name. "Are you okay with that, Bash?" Eon asked.

"Wait, what?" Bash asked.

"Is it okay if she stays with you for the night?" Eon answered.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine," the bewildered dragon answered. Flashwing got up to her feet and stood next to Bash. He then started to lead her to his home. "She seems nice to be around, if anything," Spyro said to break the silence.

"Oh, I am sure of it," Eon replied with a chuckle before they left to their own homes. After the duo reached Bash's home he guided her to the guest room and she stepped in front of him. "Thank you for your courtesy," Flashwing said with a small nod. Before she turned away, they seemed to be frozen, gazing into each other's eyes. Bash could feel himself blush before Flashwing said, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

"At least I'm still here, that is all what matters," Bash said and got a good laugh out of both of them. Before she closed the door, Flashwing looked back at him and smiled. Bash also caught a flush of pink on her cheeks before she closed the door. Bash casually walked to his own room, feeling happy that Flashwing smiled at him. Bash easily fell asleep and he dreamed of them. Them being together, playing and chasing each other, doing co-op missions together, and most of all, all Bash ever wanted was them to be... _together._

**Alrighty, not much to say about this remake.**

**I am tempted to make this a one-shot because I don't feel like doing the other chapter.**

**Yeah, that is probably what I am going to do.**

**Anyways, Thanks! And die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... In another remake! (hopefully)**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
